Emmett und der Bär
by Kat1005
Summary: Übersetzung des von S. Meyer veröffentlichen Outtakes "Emmett and the bear". Emmett erzählt Bella ein bischen darüber, wie er ein Vampir wurde. Bellas Sicht.


**Alle Rechte bleiben S. Meyer vorbehalten.**

**Stephenie Meyer hat auf ihrer Homepage eine Reihe von Outtakes und Extras veröffentlicht. Geht doch nichts über ein paar zusätzliche Emmett-Momente. Was ist euer Lieblingscharakter?**

_Anmerkung von S. Meyer: Dieses Stück wurde aus dem Original-Epilog rausgeschnitten. Obwohl ich Emmetts Hintergrundgeschichte kurz in Kapitel 14 „Geist über Körper" erklärte, vermisste ich wirklich es nicht detailierter und in seinen eigenen Worten dabei zu haben_.

EMMETT UND DER BÄR

Ich war überrascht festzustellen, dass Emmett und ich auf eine Weise eng miteinander verbunden waren, besonders da er einst für mich der Beängstigendste unter ihnen war. Es hing damit zusammen, wie wir beide ausgewählt wurden der Familie anzugehören; wir beide wurden geliebt – und erwiderten diese Liebe – noch während wir Menschen waren, auch wenn dies für ihn nur für eine kurze Zeit zutraf. Nur Emmett erinnerte sich – nur er allein verstand wirklich, was für ein Wunder Edward für mich immer noch darstellte.

Zum ersten Mal sprachen wir darüber, als wir drei eines Abends auf dem hellen Sofa im Wohnzimmer faulenzten. Emmett unterhielt mich sehr mit seinen Erinnerung, die eher Märchen zu erspringen schienen als dem wirklichen Leben, während Edward sich auf eine Kochsendung konzentrierte – er hatte zu meinem Erstaunen beschlossen, dass er kochen lernen müsste, was nicht einfach war ohne den entsprechenden Sinn für Geruch oder Geschmack. Also gab es schließlich doch etwas, das ihm nicht auf ganz natürliche Weise einfach fiel. Seine perfekten Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als der prominente Koch erneut ein Gericht nach seinem Geschmack nachwürzte. Ich unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Er hatte seine Spielchen mit mir beendet und ich wusste, ich würde nun sterben", erinnerte sich Emmett, als er die Erzählungen über seine menschlichen Jahre mit der Geschichte über den Bären beendete. Edward schenkte uns keinerlei Beachtung; er kannte sie bereits. „Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen und mein Bewusstsein schwand als ich etwas hörte, dass ich für einen weiteren Bären hielt, und ich vermutete sie kämpften darum, wer meinen Kadaver bekäme. Plötzlich dachte ich, ich würde fliegen. Ich nahm an, dass ich gestorben war, doch ich versuchte dennoch meine Augen zu öffnen. Und dann sah ich sie –" bei dieser Erinnerung wirkte seine Gesicht ungläubig, ich konnte dieses Gefühl vollkommen nachempfinden. „– und ich wusste, ich war tot. Sogar die Schmerzen waren mir egal – ich kämpfte darum meine Augen offen zu halten, um nicht eine Sekunde lang das Gesicht des Engels zu verpassen. Selbstverständlich war ich im Delirium, fragte mich warum wir noch nicht im Himmel angelangt waren, vermutete, er wäre einfach weiter entfernt, als ich gedacht hätte. Ich wartete darauf, dass sie fort flog. Und dann brachte sie mich zu Gott." Er lachte sein lautes und schallendes Lachen. Ich konnte gut nachvollziehen, wie jemand zu dieser Schlussfolgerung kommen könnte.

„Ich dachte das, was darauf folgte, wäre mein gerechtes Urteil. Ich hatte etwas zu viel Spaß in meinen zwanzig Jahren als Mensch, darum war ich nicht zu überrascht über die Feuer der Hölle gewesen." Er lachte wieder, obwohl ich schauderte, unbewusst verstärkte Edward seine Umarmung. „Was mich überraschte war, dass der Engel nicht verschwand. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie es etwas so Schönem gestattet war, mit mir in der Hölle zu bleiben – doch ich war dankbar dafür. Jedesmal wenn Gott zu mir kam, um nach mir zu sehen, hatte ich Angst, er würde sie mitnehmen, aber das tat er nie. Ich begann zu glauben, dass all diese Prediger, die von einem barmherzigen Gott sprachen, vielleicht doch Recht hatten. Und dann ließen die Schmerzen nach… und sie erklärten mir alles."

„Sie waren überrascht, wie wenig mich diese ganze Vampir Sache störte. Doch wenn Carlisle und Rosalie, mein Engel, Vampire waren, wie schlimm konnte es dann schon sein?" Ich nickte ihm in voller Zustimmung zu, als er fortsetzte. „Mit den Regeln hatte ich aber ein paar mehr Probleme…" Er kicherte. „Ihr hattet am Anfang alle Hände voll mit mir zu tun, oder?" Die Erschütterung durch Emmetts spielerischen Stupser gegen Edwards Schulter durchfuhr uns beide. Edward schnaubte, ohne seinen Blick vom Fernseher zu lösen.

„Du siehst also, die Hölle ist nicht so schlimm, wenn du einen Engel bei dir hast", versicherte er mir schalkhaft. „Wenn er jemals soweit sein sollte, das Unausweichliche zu akzeptieren, wirst du das schon hinbekommen." Edwards Faust bewegte sich so schnell, dass ich nicht sehen konnte, was Emmett traf und über den Rücken der Couch schleudern ließ. Edwards Blick verließ zu keinem Zeitpunkt den Bildschirm.

„Edward!", schimpfte ich entsetzt.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen, Bella." Emmett klang völlig gelassen und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz. „Ich weiß, wo ich ihn finden kann." Er sah an mir vorbei zu Edwards Profil. „Irgendwann wirst du sie schon von deinem Schoss runterlassen müssen", drohte er. Edward knurrte lediglich als Antwort ohne auch nur aufzusehen.

„Jungs!", rief Esme scharf mit tadelnder Stimme die Treppe hinunter.


End file.
